


Spilling Blood for the Fae

by sinnanasti



Series: Tales of Mad Sweeney [5]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnanasti/pseuds/sinnanasti
Summary: Reader and Sweeney meet, and she entrances him.
Relationships: Mad Sweeney (American Gods)/Reader
Series: Tales of Mad Sweeney [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008363
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Spilling Blood for the Fae

Twisting your necklace, you watched the old man and his companion talking at the table in your section of the little mom and pop Chinese restaurant. They were your only customers, and you were hoping for a solid tip from your stellar service. The older man said something about a goat and the name “Mad Sweeney” as a huge redhead stormed in. He raved about a coin, about a cunt, and about his luck.

The old stories you’d been told rose in your mind, and you jolted when you realized the deep stare from the redhead. The flash of your necklace had caught his attention, and now the huge man was storming towards you. His hands were firm as he slapped them on the counter and stared down at you, right at your chest where your fingers clenched the golden coin near your collarbone.

“Where’d y’get this coin?” he asked, low in his throat, and you shivered at the familiar voice. It was the same one that you heard thanking you for your offerings, the one you heard in your dreams nearly every night. Your heart pounded hard, and you swallowed as you stared up at the man. He had the air of something not human, of ancient times and deep roots in the moors.

“It was a gift,” you breathed, and his eyes softened. His shoulders dropped slowly, face less crinkled up. “I received it from the leprechaun I give bread and honeyed milk to. As thanks,” you added, and his smile warmed your entire being. One big hand caught the golden coin and he stared at it, then met your eyes.

“Had a feelin’ a believer was here. Thank y’for all the love and food, darling thing,” he murmured before pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. He turned away at the call of his name, knuckles brushing just above your heart as he let go of your coin. The feeling of recognition had your eyes stinging with tears, and the grooves of your coin dug something sharp into your skin from the tight hold you had on it.

Sweeney offered one more passing glance to you before he left, and his smile made your heart break.

That night, you set out your honeyed milk and the best of your pumpkin bread. You sat by the window with the gifts beside you, and prayed as hard as possible. The image of Sweeney’s face came to your mind, the feeling of warmth and awe of his presence piled atop your heart. You barely recognized the hot blood sliding down your palm until warm fingers unclenched your own from your coin.

“Needn’t bleed for me, little treasure. Woulda come without it,” Sweeney said with a soft chuckle, kneeling in front of you. You beamed down at him, wincing just so when he ran blunt fingertips over your bleeding palm. In all the lore you had read of the leprechauns, you had never read of blood being the most powerful drawing for them. But then again, blood was ancient, and had a steep price. Even steeper than the gold that drew it forth.

Sweeney wrapped a handkerchief around your hand, tight enough to make the bleeding stop, then pressed his lips to the cloth. “Dangerous work, spilling y’blood for the Fae folk. Could steal y’away now, treasure. Place y’in my horde and ne’er let you out,” he mused with a little smirk on his face, making you laugh a bit.

“Perhaps a free home is payment enough for my gifts,” you teased right back, making Sweeney’s eyes twinkle and his smirk grow. He stood slowly, towering over you before leaning his weight on the arms of your chair and coming right into your face. His nose brushed yours, eyes hooded just so, and he smelled of booze and cigarettes.

“Perhaps it is. Or perhaps I could give ya a better thanks,” he murmured. Your cheeks flushed and heated at the implications, one of his thumbs running slowly over your forearm. The heat sent a jolt up your spine, making you shake and press forward.

He tasted like he smelled, when you kissed him. Tobacco and old booze covered your tastebuds with his tongue, but you didn’t mind all that much. Maybe it was the fact her was some sort of a god- your god- or it was his being a Fae, but everything seemed to be accentuated. The heat of his tongue, the scratch of his beard, everything felt so much more than with anyone else. You shook against Sweeney, clutching at his upper arms and pressing close when he tried to pull away.

Your teeth dug just so into his lower lip, enough to keep it in place when he pulled back and make him groan. After a moment or two, you let go of his lip, panting softly in his arms. Sweeney pressed his forehead to yours, deep rumbling sounding as your fingers ran through his mohawk.

“Let me give you another gift,” you murmured, planting a hand on his chest and pushing him onto his ass on the ground. Sweeney let out a deep laugh, knowing already what you offered, and unhooked his suspenders so you could shove his pants down. His cock was half hard, fat and delicious looking and already leaking. He grunted when you ran your tongue over the head of his dick, fingers clenching in the carpeting.

It took a minute for him to get fully hard, his cock and face both brick red by the time you were swallowing him down. Your jaw ached with the stretch, but you kept on, choking a bit when he teased right at the beginning of your throat. Sweeney swore and snarled at the feeling, thick fingers weaving in your hair to tug you a bit on and off his dick. Tears pricked your eyes, but you kept on, fingers coming up to roll his balls and pinch at them lightly, then tease at the furred clench of his hole.

Sweeney yanked at your hair, almost breaking your neck as he groaned out “No, no, no, no!” You gasped when he came suddenly, cock flexing and shooting out liberal amounts of cum. Your hand jerked him slowly as he groaned and moaned, feet kicking out at the extra stimulation. “Fuck, fuck! E-enough, enough, m’done, I can’t,” he whined when you licked at the tip again, his belly dipping as he panted and tried to calm himself down.

A big smile spread your cheeks as you watched him, fingers running through the thick seed that covered his belly and your chest as well. “You got my coin dirty,” you whined, and the leprechaun laughed breathlessly when he saw the creamy coin.

“I’ll clean y’up, darling. Gimme a minute and I’ll give ya a real good thanks,” he replied, making your cheeks flush hot at the promise in his voice. You had a feeling it was going to be a long night, but in a very, very good way.


End file.
